slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Togetherness Roleplay
Welcome to the roleplay of togetherness Rules * Mansion is your home * Thats it for now :) Members * XxKatakxX ** Katak ** Temm * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Blaster ** Clarence & Pete * MixieRoast ** Signum * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Darky Summary We're stuck in an odd mansion. We cant get out. This roleplay is just so we can try a roleplay with us all staying in the same place. Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Blaster was on the couch, playing some video game. Squidy was taking a nap, having that nightmare again...Lemmy was making food, and Clarence & Pete were browsing the web for cute skitty photos. ---MixieRoast--- Signum was curled up on a matt, her tail crackling softly as she help it under a chimney, preventing the room from filling with smoke. She was watching the others in the room, a look of curiosity on her face. ---Squidy822--- Squidys dream was that nightmare again--The Strange, Chara-like figure is seen killing Blaster, then is in a hallway with Squidy, and then a boss fight where Squidy is defeated and Chara walks to the end of the hallway into a room... ---MixieRoast--- He's woken quite abruptly by Siggy licking his face, looking at him as if she were a normal dog. ---Squidy822--- Squidy just stares up, slaps the dog away, and goes back to sleep with a happier dream. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was in her cat form and was on the same mat Signum was on, hoping the wolf's tail wouldn't catch her on fire, Darky on the other hand was on the arm of the couch, asleep. Darky was also in her cat form. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy finished the cookies and brought them over to Dancey and sat next to her. "You still look pretty in your cat form." He says. ---Danceykitty--- "Thanks, I guess?" Dancey was still bored, Darky is still asleep, but then she manages to fall of the couch arm, and screams a generally weird scream. Dancey manages to get her tail caught in the tail flame the wolf had, Dancey notices, then panics running around the room. ---XxKatakxX--- Temm tries to teleport out, but then is right next to the wall. Katak shoots an electro slime at the computer to charge it and then makes a bed out of cloud and sheep plorts. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy quickly grabs a fire extinguisher and sprays Dancey insanely trying to save her. ---Danceykitty--- Turns out Dancey's tail is still on fire. Dancey bats at her tail with her paw, and somehow, the flame's out, and Dancey was very confused,"Now, how in the heck does that work!? Strange logic I'm forgeting!?" Dancey calmed herself down, and turned to the yellow sheep, and sighed,"Well, thanks anyways." Dancey decides to sleep on the mat. Darky is still scared to death by the "Falling Off the Couch" incident. ---MixieRoast--- "It's a forever burning flame. It can't be extinguished normally, though that was just a little one. To put one out properly, you need to.... actually, I won't tell you that." She yawned, sitting up, tipping her head slightly "I'm hungry." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't hear what the wolf said, as she was asleep. Darky is still scared. ---Squidy822--- Squidy wakes up, and when Lemmy goes back for the cookies, they're gone. Lemmy see's Squidy eating them and then bites one of his tentacles, the bag of cookies flying to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- The bag of cookies manages to hit her head and cover her face. She pawed off the bag on her head and looked at the squid and Lemmy, "Who threw that?" Darky was still scared and still on the floor, someone REALLY needs to calm her down in someway. ---Squidy822--- Squidy raises his hand, and then goes outside to prepare for battle. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey doesn't even know what's going on anymore. ---Squidy822--- Squidy goes into his sans mode, and its like an actual UT battle. Nearly undodgeable gaster blasters and remoraids attack until Dancey is down. ---Danceykitty--- Crystal shields, crystal shields forever (Dancey can defy logic, too, you know). And pacifist mode, that too. Darky is still on the same place, still scared. Like, seriously, someone, calm her down. ---Squidy822--- Squidy finally manages to hit you, laughs, and then is sent flying by Lemmys volt tackle. ---Danceykitty--- "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Dancey checks to see if there are any cracks on her necklace, she didn't see any cracks,"Huh, seems unharmed to me....how did it not get destroyed, though?" ---Squidy822--- "Did you see me, Dancey?" Lemmy asks. "I sent him flying!" ---MixieRoast--- The canine picks up the startled feline, placing her between her paws with her teeth, being somewhat gentle, before settling again, hugging her. Category:Roleplay Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Either Style